


春梦

by mikane (sankane)



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sankane/pseuds/mikane





	春梦

爆豪胜己拖着疲惫的身躯走进家门，连灯也没开就直接瘫倒在沙发上。这次的敌人过于狡猾，简直跟泥鳅一样在好几个英雄的眼皮子底下蹦跶却抓不住，爆豪的事务所联合其他人制订了详细计划废了老大的劲儿才逮住他。

　　躺了一会缓过劲儿后，爆豪一边往浴室走去，一边脱下身上的衣服，任由它们散落一地。随意地冲了一个澡，爆豪赤裸着上身躺上床，闭上那双充满了疲惫的眼眸很快沉入睡梦中。

　　然而好景不长，身上突然多出来的重量和在胸口撩拨的小手让爆豪胜己猛的清醒过来。他睁开眼，血红色的眸子狠狠瞪了一眼只穿了一件宽大的T恤趴在自己胸口上的少年。

　　这少年大概十五岁的模样，一头蓬松的墨绿色卷发看上去毛茸茸的，让人有种伸手上去揉两下的冲动。翠绿色的眸子里盛满了天真，如同一潭湖水清澈透亮，里面倒映着爆豪胜己的模样。他的双颊各点着几粒雀斑，让本就年龄不太的少年看上去颇为幼齿。

　　“你他妈......”爆豪胜己有些头疼，这不是少年第一次出现，而他每次都会让爆豪有种犯罪的感觉。

　　“小胜，不要动哦～”少年伸出右手食指，轻轻靠在粉嫩的唇上，极其色情地伸出舌头从手指根部舔到指尖。

　　爆豪胜己忍不住喉结上下滑动，吞咽下一口唾液，下身已经半抬起头。他想伸出手把面前这个诱人的小东西揪过来，狠狠吻上那张看上去像果冻一样软绵的唇瓣，然后那粉色啃咬成艳红。可是他不能，少年的话如同拥有魔力一般，让他浑身无力动弹不得，只能躺在床上任由对方上下其手。

　　少年缓缓直起身，将自己从趴在爆豪胜己胸口的姿势变为骑在他的腰上。他左手撑在爆豪的肋骨上，伸出右手，葱白的指尖点上他的喉结，轻飘飘地一路往下，抚上他性感的锁骨。

　　他的整个手掌都摸了上去，顺着锁骨沟不断滑动，中指和食指在锁骨节上揉弄，好像发现了一个新奇的玩意儿。他俯下身，双手撑住胸膛，伸出粉嫩的舌尖舔上爆豪的锁骨，挑逗似的打圈。

　　将左右两边的锁骨都舔得湿润之后，少年将身体往下滑，下身挪到了爆豪不知什么时候被脱下裤子的胯骨上。他睁着那双澄澈的宛如毫无瑕疵的绿宝石一般的眼睛，紧紧盯着爆豪胸前的两个突起。

　　少年知道爆豪不喜欢他碰这里，但他终究是忍不住，轻轻吞咽一下，他又一次伸出舌头，舌尖触碰到了深色的乳晕。他没有像对待锁骨一样打圈舔弄，反而是将整个舌面摁上了乳尖。不轻不重的力量加上粗糙地舌苔在乳尖摩擦，一股电流顺着神经冲进爆豪的脑海，刺激得他浑身一抖，发出了一声让他颇为羞耻的闷哼，他狠狠咳了一声，试图吸引罪魁祸首的注意力。

　　少年抬头偷偷瞄了一眼爆豪，不出意料地看见对方黑成锅底的脸色， 他遗憾地叹了一口气，还是放弃了触碰对方爆点的想法。

　　虽然没有继续之前的动作，少年也没有收回舌头。舌面一路向下舔上了锻炼得相当好的八块腹肌，留下一道晶莹的水光。他的双手也没有闲下来，以一种极轻的力度在爆豪的胸膛和腹肌处来回抚摸，若有若无地挑弄起爆豪的欲火。从爆豪的视角，可以看见他半掩在明显不合身的衣服下粉嫩的乳头和白皙的皮肤。

　　少年微微坐起身，柔嫩的双手还在爆豪的腹肌上轻抚，骑在他胯部的翘臀开始前后摇动，赤裸裸的下身摩擦着爆豪已经挺立起来的欲望，以一种慢悠悠的节奏扭动着纤细的腰。

　　爆豪胜己看着对方扭动的腰部，呼吸越来越重，本就鲜红的眸子此时仿佛要滴出血来，下身在他撩人的摩擦下涨得生疼。他恨不得马上弹起来，把这个不知好歹的小妖精压在身下，狠狠地将自己粗大的欲望捅进对方身体，直直抵达最深的地方，然后操的他哭出声求饶。

　　许是玩弄够了，少年停下动作，将右手三指含进口中，不停地吮吸，一边抽插着，一边发出啧啧的水声。爆豪胜己身体猛的用力，手臂上青筋暴起，却仍然摆脱不了那股看不见摸不着的力量，只能眼睁睁看着那三根手指不停动作。他能想象出那温热的口中是多么的销魂，插进去的感觉绝对可以爽上天，可惜在那里进出的不是他的欲望。

　　少年仰起头，下巴与修长的脖颈连成一条直线。他张开口，将手指缓慢地从嘴里抽出，拉出一道水盈盈的银丝。他微睨着那双翠绿色的眼眸，带着戏谑对上爆豪几乎喷出火的眸子。

　　爆豪胜己眼里只剩下那张小口和手指，他看着粉嫩的舌尖极其色情舔上手指，一寸一寸地将它染上水光，那只手五指张开，粉红色在白皙的指尖穿梭，红与白的视觉冲击让爆豪鼻腔一热。

　　轻笑一声，少年停下了充满挑逗意味的动作，他抬起下身，将沾满唾液的手指伸向后穴，在穴口打着圈，尽力放松后慢慢捅进去一根手指，开始缓慢抽插的动作，然后是第二根，第三根。

　　“呜啊......”

　　他面色潮红，红唇轻启，小口小口喘着气，那双沾染上情欲的祖母绿眸子紧紧盯着爆豪的双眼。他一边给自己做着扩张，一边伸出舌尖舔过唇角。

　　待后穴足够湿润，少年抽出手指，左手扶着那根涨得青紫的欲望，抬高臀部将穴口对准龟头轻轻磨蹭。他深吸一口气，尽力放松，小心翼翼地沉下臀部，后穴撑到极致，勉勉强强吞下了一个头部。他停下动作，泪水已经湿润了眼眶，大口大口穿着粗气。

　　顶端卡在紧致的穴口的感觉并不好受，爆豪胜己简直要被逼疯。他从喉咙里发出低声咆哮，催促着身上的人快点动作。

　　“呃啊！小胜，好大......”少年闭上眼，身体往下一坐，娇嫩的后穴将整根粗大都吞吃进去，直直捅进身体最深处。他的表情里带着隐隐的痛楚，泪水从眼角滚下。

　　缓了一会儿，少年微微睁开眼，他看着爆豪胜己裂开的嘴角，双手撑在对方的腹部，开始抬起臀部，直到埋在身体里肉棒只剩龟头卡在穴口，又放松力气任由体重带着自己落下，将那东西又吞吃进去。

　　“呜，啊，啊啊，小胜好棒，啊，呜啊啊啊！”少年换着角度，让那根炙热在体内戳刺，他没有压抑自己，让黏腻的呻吟从口中泄出，直到顶到某一处，声音猛的高昂起来。

　　“小胜，好舒服嗯啊！啊，噫呜，啊啊啊......”

　　爆豪胜己一动不动地躺在床上享受着少年的服侍，他看着对方一边落着眼泪一边将他的硕大含进身体里。那穴里紧致湿热，柔软的穴肉紧紧吸附在他的欲望上蠕动着，少年不断抬起臀部又狠狠落下的动作让那穴肉摩擦着肉根，甚至从深处传来一股吸力，仿佛一张小嘴不停地嘬着埋在深处的龟头。虽然被身上的小废物把控住主动权的感觉不太好，但爆豪确确实实爽到了。

　　“小胜，小胜，嗯啊，啊，呜！”少年起伏的速度越来越快，后穴咬得越来越紧，两人相连的地方传来噗呲噗呲的水声。爆豪胜己喘着气，感受着下身传来的销魂快感。

　　“要射了，要射了！啊啊啊啊！”少年猛然爆发出高昂的尖叫声，身体猛的一颤，白白嫩嫩的分身断断续续地喷射出一股接一股的浓稠液体，洒在了爆豪的小腹上，然后便软下身无力地趴在爆豪的胸口。他的脸上布满水痕，不知道哪处是泪水，哪处是汗水。唾液顺着他的嘴角淌下，沾满了下巴。

　　爆豪只觉得包裹着肉棒的后穴用力绞住了他，令人头皮发麻的快感在脑海中炸裂开来，终于忍不住将积蓄已久的精液尽数喷洒在温热的肉穴之中。尽管躺着一直没动，爆豪的额头也已经布上了一层薄汗。

　　温凉的液体拍打在肠壁上，刺激得少年身体一抖，后穴不自觉地收缩了一下，差点又一次挑起爆豪的欲望。他睁着湿漉漉的眼睛，情欲过后仍然是那么清澈，就像一头单纯的小鹿，无论任何东西都不能让眸子沾染上一丝的阴霾。

　　他的脸上忽的蒙上一层薄薄的雾气，只剩那双翠绿色眼眸仍然往下淌着泪水，分不清到底是因为开心还是难过。那眼里闪烁着光芒，是喜悦的、是绝望的，也是爆豪看不懂的光芒。

　　少年伸出手，轻轻捧住爆豪胜己的脸，闭上眼，虔诚地在他的唇上烙下一吻。他声音沙哑地开口：

　　“小胜，我a——”

　　最后几个音节突兀地消失，爆豪只依稀看见对方的嘴唇开合，那几个字是他无比熟悉却又无比陌生的——

　　“废久！”

　　爆豪胜己猛的坐起身，却发现眼前并没有什么十五岁的少年，只有空荡荡的房间和窗外的一片漆黑。他喘着粗气，浑身都被汗水浸透，下身黏腻的触感残酷提示着他这一切只是他的梦。

　　他捂住脸，不知从何而来的液体从指缝滴落。  
　　  
　　爆豪胜己许久以后才发现，原来自己很久以前就爱上了一无是处的幼驯染，可是在初三那年他听信自己的话从天台狗爬式的跳了下去。


End file.
